


Dodos

by Artemis1000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: They have the power to travel time and space: Hazel takes Agnes to see the dodo.





	Dodos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



They have the power to travel time and space: Hazel takes Agnes to see the dodo.

She insists their trip wouldn’t be complete without the Rodrigues solitaire.

Agnes goes and Hazel follows.

They eat 19th century doughnuts, followed by samples from every decade, right up to Agnes’s vegan doughnuts. Hazel still insists that’s a fate no doughnut deserves.

On the run, they're still moving from motel to motel, living out of a suitcase or two for Agnes insists being on the run doesn’t excuse a lack of fresh underwear.

On the surface, nothing has changed. Except: Hazel is happy.


End file.
